Optical Distribution Network (ODN) is used in Fiber to the x (FTTx) technic of telecommunication. Due to the ODN is a one-to-many standard, in one optical network connection spot can be coupled by multiple branch circuitries for transceiving network signals. There is a paper tag pasted on one branch circuitry for being identified. However, it's difficult for staff to manage multiple branch circuitries, especially when searching, inventorying, and maintaining are needed. Therefore staff may spend a great time may on daily management and has a low working efficiency.